What If?
by marvelwomen
Summary: What if Jac had never met Jonny? What if she saw Joseph regularly? Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah my first story don't know if it's any good! It's gonna get better but some filler chapters. Updates once every two/three days cuz I have so many exams and revision and my teachers hate me**

Living In Hope!

Jac Naylor sighed and stared down at herself in the mirror in the staff room. Her small 20 week bump was getting harder and harder to hide. She knew soon she'd have to start telling people -Telling them about the small baby growing inside her stomach. The hurtful thing was that she hadn't even told the father yet. The reason for this was that she only saw him once a month. They met in a hotel in Holby keeping the reservendous a secret between them. She let her mind wander back to the last time she had met him when he had taken her in his arms and declared his undying love for her. That night had been a night of passion. They had barely got any sleep! That morning however had been a different situation. Jac had been terrified when she saw his sleeping form lying in the bed beside her and what did Jac do when she was scared - She ran. That was what she did that morning , she ran. By the time he had awaken from his deep slumber she was long gone. Jac sighed, this had been her big mistake. She had had a chance to make a family with this man who she loved deeply but yet again she had blown it. Allowing her thoughts to linger on the father was the hardest bit. Dark brown hair, deep soulful eyes and a killer smile - Joseph Byrne certainly was the full package. Inwardly she cursed herself for not seizing hold of the opportunity when it came along. Anyone else would have jumped at the opportunity. But not her. She had to go and muck it all up. Now she was pregnant with his baby and had no idea whether he wanted to be involved or not.

Shaking herself out of her brooding thoughts she realised it was time for her shift to end. She opted for the back exit not able to stomach the smell of coffee in the main reception. It was odd she thought - before she was pregnant she would be able to survive the day on a cup of strong black coffee without eating anything else. Now she was snacking every five minutes and even the thought of coffee made her retch.

Arrivimg at at her car made her realise just how much she missed her bike. She had loved the adrenaline rush of it. Racing down the road at 75mph - queen of the road. Her car was nowhere near as fun to drive. True it looked good - a white Mercedes but it was boring not being able to speed even slightly.

Glancing at her watch she realised that she would have to hurry home to be in time for a medical documentary on BBC 1 that she had been looking forward to all day. Clambering into the car she was shocked to realise that she had to push her seat back very slightly to be able to get in a comfortable position to drive. Was her bump really that big? Looking down all she saw was a fat stomach although when she had confided in this to Elliot he had told her that it wasn't her stomach growing but the baby inside her growing. Elliot was the only person that knew about the baby. He was like a father figure to Jac and she thought he had the right to know. Well that and the fact he had caught her snacking on his doughnuts on several occasions. After that it had seemed easier to tell him plus she knew he wouldn't tell anyone.

Sh pulled up in her designated parking space outside the Luxury Apartment block overlooking the river. Checking her watch she realised that she would have to hurry if she wanted to be home in time for the documentary. With regret she stepped into the lift. Normally she would have taken the stairs up,to the 35th floor because it was a good way to burn off the calories and weight she gained by eating Elliot's doughnuts.

Jac unlocked the door and stepped into the comfortable living room. Despite having the penthouse she really only had limited space. She knew once the baby was here she would have even less space. Quickly speed walking into her bedroom she slipped her plain black trousers off and quickly pulled on a pair of baggy pyjama bottoms. Once her top had been replaced with a tight clingy black vest she was ready. She liked the vest because despite emphasising the bump it was comfortable and although she wouldn't be seen dead in it in public here in the security of her home nobody would see her.

She he lazed on the sofa only half paying attention to the documentary. It wasn't as good as it was billed to be. She let her mind wander to what she was going to do for dinner. With no one in the house she didn't always bother eating properly. She doubted there was anything in her cupboards. Deciding that she could wait until he next morning to eat anything was an easy decision. It was one that she had been making a lot over the past few weeks. When Elliot had saw her pale face and the bags under her eyes he had accused her of not looking after herself properly. She had brushed off his claims and continued the way she had before.

Jac ace was forced out of her comfortable position by a rap on the door. She immediately reached for the baggy fleece lying beside the sofa on the floor. The only people who knew where she lived were people from her work and she didn't want them seeing her bump.

Once her bump was covered she hurried to the door. She flung it open and stared at the handsome man on her doorstep with utmost shock. He smiled back at her but she didn't reply , too busy staring at him

Joseph Byrne was back!


	2. Chapter 2

**To anyone who has read - thank you especially naylorslays who reviewed xxx**

 **Secomdly I don't know how many chapters this will be yet**

"What are you doing here" Jac stammered. The thoughts going through her mind were ones of excitement and death. Why is he here? Does he know about the baby? and finally What does he want?

Jac was shaken out of her thoughts by Joseph asking "Aren't you going to let me in?" She silently opened the door and he strolled into the living room. "Well" he said "Anything to tell me" Jac sighed where did she begin?

"Actually yes" she muttered. "What?" he inquired "I didn't hear that". "Yes" she said again only louder this time "well then want is it?" he queried. His cheerful face spurred Jac on a bit. Maybe he wouldn't be as angry as she thought. Maybe he'd even be a tiny bit pleased? Yeah right Jac told herself. When had a man ever been pleased with anything she did? They just used her then left her.

Silently she pulled up her top and showed him her small bump. There was a shocked silence. When Jac finally plucked up the courage to look at his face she saw he was openly grinning! "Is it mine" he grinned. Jac was thrown Why was he so happy? Hadn't she messed up getting pregnant? Deciding to roll with it she replied "of course it's yours!" His grin was infectious - by now she was grinning too. "That's great" he smiled. Jac could hardly believe it "so you want to be involved in its life?" Joseph gave her a look. "Of course I want to be involved Jac-it's our baby!" Jac smiled but then a thought came to her "what about Harry?" Joseph gave a casual shrug but Jac continued determined that she was not going to mess up a family yet again, a family that had been carefully created, moulded out of the remains Jac had left the last time she messed up his family. "Joseph you need to give him a stable loving environment to grow up in! You can't just uproot everything and bring him to move here" she scolded. Joseph shrugged again "well why not." Jac was annoyed how did he just think that his son would accept yet another monumental change in his life. She continued even stronger than before "Joseph how can you be so casual - this is a big decision." Joseph smiled not fazed on the least, "Jac just accept that you're not going to win this battle." Jac sighed but she knew he was right. She allowed him to push her up against the sofa and pull her fleece off her. When he came to the vest however it was a different story. "Just leave it on" she muttered. "Why"'he questioned. " I look fat,ugly, grotesque even." Joseph was shocked, how could she think this about herself? "Who told you this" he questioned gently. Jac looked down avoiding his gaze. "Jac" he chided gently. She brought her head up forcing herself to meet the steady gaze those trustful brown eyes gave out. "I heard the staff on Darwin talking behind my back" she admitted. Joseph sighed Why did people have to be so cruel sometimes? "Jac listen to me" he stated. "You are not ugly nor fat. You are still beautiful." Jac smiled "thank you" she muttered. Joseph didn't reply but instead he pulled her top off her and began to gently make love to her. She let out small moans to let him know how much she was enjoying this.

After a while however it began to get painful. She put up with it for as long as she could but after a couple of minutes she gently pulled away. Letting out a moan of pain she saw Joseph's concerned face "Are you alright" he asked. She took a great "yep it's just my endometriosis." He relaxed. She had told him about her endometriosis in an email a few months ago. Once he had got over the initial shock of it he had been ready to accept it about her. Just like she had been ready to accept his OCD.

Once he he was sure she was ready he began to kiss her gently at ditsy but it became more and more passionate until it turned into a full out make out session again.

Jac woke up with a start. For a second she didn't know where she was. Then she realised she must have fallen asleep on the sofa. Then she remembered what happened and took a minute to adjust. When she felt she was ready she looked over at the other side of the sofa and saw his sleeping form. Rolling over on her side she suppressed the huge smile that was threatening to break through her ice queen facade. Glancing at the digital clock on the mantelpiece she saw it was two o clock. Deciding that she could squeeze a few more hours sleep in before she had to get up for work. She snuggled up with the blanket making sure it was covering her bump and let her vision grow hazy closing her eyes she let herself drift off.

When she woke up she immediately noticed something - the abcense of nausea. It was the first morning she had woken up without feeling naceous. Jumping off the sofa she yanked on a pair of black denim jeans and a baggy black shirt. The shirt didn't show her bump but it fitted snugly. Running the straighteners through her ginger hair and yanking on a black pair of ballerina flats and she was ready. Quickly scribbling a note to Joseph she hurried out the door and clambred into the car. Checking the time she realised she had about 10 minutes before she was due to leave. Deciding early was better than late she pushed her foot down on the pedal and drove away

.

 **Thank you for reading! Next chapter should be up in about 2/3 days!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for rubbish updating times! Hopefully you like this please R &R**

 **Also Connie works on Darwin but Jac & Elliot are the Consultants -Connies covering from Ed as locumn consultants**

 _Set three weeks in the future when Joseph and Harry have moved in with Jac and they are starting to become a family!_

Jac Naylor smiled as she watched her boyfriend Joseph Byrne drop his son into his new preschool. At four years old Harry was smart funny sweet and damn handsome too. The more Jac watched him the more she wished he was her son.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she watched Joseph walk over to the car and climb in. Since he had brought Harry down he had insisted on driving her to work every morning. Not that she could object. She didn't want to admit it but she actually quite liked being driven to and from her work. Today however was different she was driving to work 45 minutes early to go for her scan.

Jac was excited but nervous for her scan. This was the scan that would tell her the sex of her baby! This was the scan that would tell her if there was any complications!

Walking into to the scan room was a nerve wracking experience. Putting up her ice queen front she turned to face Mr T. He grinned nervously fully aware not to reply to any of her sarcastic comments. He gestured for her to get up on the bed. She obliged while Joseph took the seat beside the bed.

Mr T made to pull up her top but she slapped his hand off and did it herself. When Mr T was sure she was ready he placed the probe on her stomach. Jac was shocked by the coldness of the probe but she didn't let on. You couldn't really tell how she was feeling except for the fact that she was squeezing Josephs hand.

After moving the probe around her abdomen and pushing it down slightly to get a clearer picture he finally pronounced the baby fit and well. "Now" he smiled "do you want to know the sex!" Jac and Joseph looked at each other and unanimously they said "Yes." My T smiled "Well I can inform you that you have a healthy baby girl." Josephs face was a picture. Already having Harry he had always hoped for a little girl and now he was finally getting one. As for Jac she was just so relieved that the baby was healthy she didn't really care about the sex.

The couple exchanged huge smiles. They were thrilled. Somehow knowing the sex made it all more real. "Now" Jac smiled "I have to go back up to Darwin and work." She wiped her stomach clean of the gel, pulled her top down and walked out of the room. Joseph quickly thanked Mr T and hurried after her.

He caught up with Jac outside the gynaecology department. She was walking quite fast and he had to run to catch up with her. "Will I go home now" he questioned. Jac smile.d "don't you have an appointment with Mr Hanssen later." Joseph gave her a look "Well I do but that's not until about 3 o clock." "Why don't you come and wait in my office" she suggested. Joseph agreed and together they climbed the stairs up to Darwin.

Connie and Elliot were standing doing a consult in a patient when the couple walked onto Darwin. Jac smirked when she saw Connies look of shock. It as a long time since she had walked onto this ward with Jospeh and she was enjoying all the looks of shock and curiosity as all eyes turned to her and Joseph as they walked up the ward.

Elliot came waddling over a broad smile on his face "Ah Joseph I didn't know you and Jac were still in contact." Jac supressed the urge to laugh. Elliot's gave was priceless. Of cause he knew that they were still in contact. He was one of the only people Jac had told when she had decided to get back with Joseph. It hadn't been easy. Elliot had asked lots of questions and Jac couldn't answer them all.

 **Sorry for short updates but a certain Tv shows on tonight *wink* wink* I promise next update will be up by Thursday:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for late update but yh. I had a dentists appointment and a bunch of homework.**

 **I skipped a couple of weeks cuz I get bored writing day to day stuff!**

 ** _Set two/three weeks in the future_**

Jac smiled as she watched her boyfriend Joseph Byrne walking up Darwin ward to check on a patient he had sent up earlier. Joseph had got a job working in Holbys ED. It was tough down there - he had to work six days a week from seven to seven. Jac would wait for him up on Darwin while he finished up down there. Then they would drive home together. They were now the talk of the hospital. The handsome Joseph Byrne and the Ice Queen Jac Naylor. Their baby was now also the talk of the hospital. It had started when Connie had walked in on Jac getting changed. The bump was visible then. It still brought a smile to Jacs face to think of Connie standing there her mouth open and closing like a goldfish. After that Jac had known it would be the talk of the hospital. It was inevitable. In a way she was relieved it would mean she didn't have to announce it to everybody. The thing she hated the most however was the looks in the corrder. Halfway beetween pity and mirth. But when people stopped to congratulate her it was worse than the looks. People learned very quickly that just because she was pregnant it was no excuse to touch her bump or call her Jac. An F1 had learned that the hard way when he got the full Naylor treatment.

That at evening when Jac and Joseph were lying in bed. Joseph sat up and looked at her with a serious look in his hazel eyes." I think we need to start buying nursery furniture." "Will we raise the baby here" Jac wondered out loud. "Of course" Joseph insisted " It's certainly big enough and Harry settled here.

In a way Jac was relieved. It meant that she didn't have to go through the stress of moving house at 25 weeks pregnant. She was finding it hard enough to get through her daily routine without any added stress. But now things were way easier. She had her handsome partner and the father of her child living with her now.

Lat first Joseph had been worried about having to deal with her being hormonal. Luckily he needn't have worried. Jac had only had a full blown crying fit once since he moved in and he wouldn't have known about it if he hadn't caught her crying in her office.

It had all started with a couple of snide comments. Then it had turned into something bigger. The new nurse of Darwin - Jonny had asked her out. She had refused because had only just found out she was pregnant and she couldn't bear the pain of her losing him when he found out about it.

It seemed however it wasn't just her that Jonny had eyes for. Within weeks of her rejecting him he had hooked up with new nurse Bonnie. She acted pretty but really she was no more than your average girl and as Joseph had told her on several occasions Jac was way prettier than the nurse.

Even though Jac had tried to refrain from cursing in the presence of the baby there really was no other way to describe Bonnie - she was a complete and utter bitch.

There was also a new registrar on Darwin. Her name was Mo Effanga and she was nice if a little nosy. Jac and her had developed and unusual friendship after Jac had helped deliver her baby. Now Mo was back after only a little maternity leave. Jac wished she would stop sticking her snout into Jacs business. ( **Little quote there from one of the episodes.)** Overall though Mo was a good friend and her only flaw was that she was friends with Jonny the fast moving nurse.

Storming into her office after seeing Jonny and Bonnie locked in a passionate embrace in the middle of the ward was now a routine. Once or twice she had dropped a snide comment about how this was a hospital not a strop club but they had gone unnoticed. It had taken Elliot calling Jonny into the office for a chat for Jonny to realise how weird he was being. Even then Jonny still gave her the cold shoulder and refused to work with her. If he did have to work with her then he would constantly question her judgement and Jac would constantly say to him that just because she was pregnant did not mean it affected her judgement. Jonny had went in a huff with her after that and she was sick of him demanding special treatment just because she had asked her out once.

Darwin had never ran so efficiently. With Elliot Hope and Jac Naylor in the driving seat how could it not. Elliot was a brilliant surgeon and Jac was formidable not to mention brilliant at handling official business. The two surgeons worked well together. They were good friends and Elliot was one of the few people Jac would be vulnerable with. The only problem was Connie.

 **plz don't kill me for this bit it's not realistic but :)**

Connie had a drinking problem. She would often come into work drunk and either Jac and Elliot would have to let her sleep it off in the oncall room. It was a reflex decision to shield her. The other two surgeons cared about her and they were doing their best not let Mr Hanssen find out about Connies problem. If he found out they knew he would sack her on th spot.

The problem had among been uncovered however when Connie decided to ride a trolley down a corrider. It had ended in black eyes, cuts and brusies and the harm wasn't done to her.

Jac was so tired when she got home it was all she could do to tuck Harry into bed and read him a story. When she was sure he was settled she would collapse on the sofa beside Jospeh and they would plan for their babies arrival. OnThursday they were going to buy nursery furniture and even though Jac didn't lik having a day off work admittedly she was excited about getting to choose furniture for her babies nursery. But there was one niggling worry. How would her and Josephs relationship survive when they were both so exhausted to put anything into it?

 **Sorry for the late update. My stupid little sister decided to go on my iPad and deleted the whole story so I'm writing from scratch agin. Hopefully next chapter up by Tuesday at the latest!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not sure when I'll be uploading this as I'm a crap organisational person. Please review**! **it takes two minutes but it could improve my writing forever. Virtual hugs and cookies to those who review and especially naylorslays because she's making and I love her Instagram account! So yh plz go check out my insta and add me on my Ho,by snapchat if u wanna chat. Just look in my bio for details!**

Jac was awoken by Joseph gently tickling her bump. Suppressing a smile she sat up. The tiredness then washed over her. Groaning she turned to Joseph "what time is it." "Seven" Joseph replied. Then it came to her. Today was the day her and Joseph were going shopping for baby furniture. She clambered out of bed and surveyed herself in the mirror. Her long red hair was glossy. She had washed it last night in the bath with Joseph. All she had to do was pull on her clothes and apply a little makeup and she was ready.

Diving into her wardrobe she found a pair of dark black trousers. The last time she had worn them Jonny had told her that they were as black as the heart in her chest. She had been upset then but Joseph was her rock.

Shaking herself back to reality she grabbed a white blouse and hurried into the bathroom to get changed. Josephs face fell that she wasn't confident enough with her pregnant body to show him it. When she came out of the bathroom fully clothed he sneaked up on her and tried to hug her bump.

Laughing she shook him off and walked over to the mirror to apply her makeup. When she had finished she realised Hoseph was fully clothed and ready to go too."Come o.n let's go" he said. She obliged and he helped her out to the car. He then jumped into the driving seat and they pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street.

After nearly half an hour in the car Jpseph looked over at Jac and was amused to see the that she had fallen asleep. Checking the satnav he realised that he only had mother half hour to go mad they would be there. He had planned to take her to the biggest mother care in the Uk to ensure they got everything they needed for their baby. He was hoping that Kac would have a bit of taste when it came to choosing the nursery furniture and not just go for the basic stuff. The one thing he wanted was for everything to be perfect for his little girl.

ONearly 15 minutes later Jac began to stir. When she looked over at her he gave her a smile. "I hope I didn't waken you." She yawned "nah I won't sleep tonight if I sleep any more." He smiled at her blunt honesty. "So" he queried "what sort of nursery furniture do you want." He watched a small smile play at the corner of her lips. "Well I was thinking - we need to get something traditional but practical." He grinned glad that she was not as boring as he had thought she was going to be.

They pulled into the motorway services and Jac declined the invitation to go to the toilets. "Are you sure you'll survive" Joseph mocked her. She had told him about the one time in theatre when she hadn't made it to the bathroom in time.

She gave him a dramatic eye roll "Joseph that was only once and it was an accident." Her blush didn't go unnoticed by him.

Sniggering he turned into the second lane on the motorway. After a five minute drive he veered off to the right. When she saw the large car park and the even larger store Jacs spirits were lifted. Maybe just maybe she'd find something that wasn't frilly pink or adorned with bows in there. She knew Joseph and her had different views. He wanted to spoil their little girl while she wanted to be more practical and not buy things that their little girl would grow out of in a couple of months.

Jac had looked at the store a little apprehensively. Seeing this look Joseph and guessing how she must be feeling Joseph guided her towards the section specially for mothers. He figured that she'd find buying things for herself rather than buying things for this tiny person that would depend on them completely. It was up to them to give her the best chance in that life.

Jac walked down the aisle and stopped at the special breastfeeding and maternity bras. After reading the labels of a few of them she picked up the ones she wanted. She had already gone up a full cup size and she was only six months pregnant.

Joseph hung back as she chose her bras. He felt slightly awkward as he watched her go on and look at incontinence pads. After picking up a pack she hurried on and despite her being six months pregnant he still had to jog to keep up with her. She he caught up with her and hoping that she was looking at things that were slightly less akward.

Luckily they were. When he came over Jac was looking at maternity wear. She was staring wistfully at a dark Emerald green dress. He knew it was probably a bit expensive for her. "Would you like it" he asked. She gave him a smile "Yes please." Quickly she picked one up in her size and placed it in her half full basket. It now covered the pads and bras and made her feel a bit less akward. "Right" Joseph said "where do we go next"." "Over here" she smiled dragging him over to the section that did books about babies.

Joseph read the blurbs of a few and then placed them in his empty basket. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jac doing the same. Making sure that they hadn't got the same ones he hurried towards the underwear section where Jac was standing. She quickly walked to meet him and they took a final look around to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything before they walked to the checkouts.

 **Thank you so much anyone who R &R! I'm updating this and writing it at 1.30 in the morning because I'm so organised...not. Anyway next update up by Tuesday Wednesday but earlier if I get time. Ily you and yh plz everyone R&R it means the world to me**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hopefully updating soon! Not sure how long this update is going to be! Please R &R I would love to see more reviews. This has over 300 views on the traffic stat but only two reviews and they are both from naylorslays. Thank you everyone who has read. I hope you are enjoying this so far. Can't wait for Holby this week. It's getting harder to write this for some reason but I'm keeping going! Big thanks to naylorslays we've been talking on Instagram about fanfic ideas go follow her insta (same name)**

Jac and Joseph entered the section of the store for babies. Joseph saw Jacs look of pure terror. He knew that he had to chide her but gently. He pulled her over to the section containing teddy bears, baby clothes and anything else under the sun a baby may need. Jac resisted the urge to run. It was in her nature to run when she was scared. But she resisted because running had only got her in trouble before.

Joseph took pity on her. He decided to ease her in gently and he led her over to the baby clothing and essentials. He figured she'd find it easier than buying big expensive things like cots.

At the start Jac was apprehensive hanging back as Joseph began to shift through clothes and held up dresses to show her. At the start Jac didn't really say anything she just said yes or no. But after a while she began to give him more and more detailed opinions. In 20 minutes she was shifting through clothes and putting them in her basket by the dozen. When Joseph saw that her basket was full with tiny clothes all in newborn sizes he gently pulled her away. Leading her over to the toys section he picked up a pink piglet toy. Jac smiled and allowed him to put it in the basket. Normally she wouldn't have allowed compulsive buying but since it was for their little girl she felt it was different.

When Joseph had finished picking out the most elaborate of toys from rocking horses to Lego Jac gently suggested it was time to go and get some when the baby was actually born. She led him over to the nappy and other essential section. While she set him the task of comparing the nappy brands she got another basket and started choosing things like bottles, steralizers, formula, baby grows and anything else she thought the baby might she had finished she noticed that Joseph wjas standing waiting for her. She happily walked over to him. "Should we pay for this now" he questioned "that way we can drop it in the car and then come back and get the furniture." Jac nodded in agreement. Quickly they paid and made their way out to the car. They dumped their bags in the car and headed back in to buy the nursery furniture.

When Jac entered the furniture department she breathed a sigh of relief. It all looked OK. There was a prototype of each cot beside about a dozen boxes that contained that particular cot.

Jac walked over to them and started browsing the aisle and staring at all the different makes of cot. When she came to one she liked she stopped and Joseph hurried up to his pregnant girlfriend.

He saw the cot and he smiled. Trust Jac to have such good taste. The cot was made of oak wood pained white and it was circular in shape. The beautiful hand carved cot was only made more beautiful by the incarnate detail that had went into it. He saw how much she wanted it and despite it being £700 and even though their baby would grow out of it in a few months he still wanted her to have it. "Do you want this one" he questioned. She nodded unable to take her eyes off the perfect cot. To stop her lifting anything he grabbed the box the cot was in and placed it on their furniture trolley.

Only when the cot was in the trolley did Jac relax. She happily walked onto the section that did the bedroom furniture. When Joseph caught up with her she had already chosen a white rocking chair and a pair of white shelves. All the furniture she had chosen so far was matching. He smiled at this fact and she turned to face him. "What else do we need for the nursery" she asked. He considered this fact. They had already got quite a lot and Jac had already got some things before this trip. "No" he finally decided "we can go to the accessories shop and choose more stuff now." Jac grinned quite happy with this suggestion and they hurried off because they only had limited shopping time left.

They entered the accessories shop at a lazy walk and Jac was immediately taken by the flowery curtains and duvet. The only quirk was that they wouldn't fit in with their colour sceme. That had decided to do white and yellow because they were neytral colours and were supposed to make babies sleep better.

After a long time in the accessories shop Jac exited with four bags full of duvets, curtains and anything else they thought their baby may need for her nursery. A thing that Jac particularly liked was a big wall mural with the saying Forever and Ever you have My Love. She thought it was a sweet saying and it may comfort their little girl.

Joseph started queuing at the machine to pay the parking fee when he noticed Jaxs pale face and the tired look in her eyes. "Do you want to go and wait in the car" he asked. Jacs eyes lit up but she was so weary she only nodded. Joseph handed her the keys and she started waddling towards the car.

When Joseph arrived at the car he was amused to see that Jac had fallen asleep without even her seatbelt on. Moving quietly so he wouldn't wake her he placed the bags in the boot. Their other purchases were already in the car and when everything was secure he jumped into the drivers seat.

Joseph was just about to pull away when he noticed that Jac hadn't got her seatbelt on. He leant ove and gently pulled it on so it fitted snugly over her bump. Chuckling quietly to himself he pulled away.

 **Thank you for reading plz R &R. I'm gonna use some amazing ideas from naylorslays for the next chapter. Hope you liked this xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like this! Some of the ideas from naylorslays in this so thank you! Xx**

 **Please Read and Review they mean the world to me xxx**

Set _when Jac is 30 weeks pregnant!_

Jac woke up beside Joseph in her spacious double bed. She immediately realised she was lying in a pool of something wet. For a minute she thought her waters had broken but then she realised it was too early and she would have been having contractions.

On impulse she looked down and was shocked to see that the liquid she was lying in was red. She stared in terror. It wasn't...it couldnt be...was it? She let out a scream so loud it woke Joseph! "JAC WHAT THE HELL" he yelled. Then he saw Jacs terrified face "I'm sorry sweetheart" he said. "What is it?" Jac silently pointed at the sheets which were stained a deep red. Joseph looked at her silently his heart breaking. He knew what she must be thinking and he couldn't lie it had crossed his mind too. But he knew they had to be positive. "Jac " he said "Jac listen to me we'll go into work early today and we'll have a scan to check that everything's ok."

Jac nodded silently tears pouring down her face. Who would have thought it. Jac Naylor the ice queen showing so much emotion over a little thing like losing her baby. If you had told her at the start of her pregnancy she would be lying in bed waking up beside Joseph Byrne every morning she would have scoffed at you. Now it seemed like her world had come crashing down.

While Joseph went to waken Harry and get him dressed Jac tidied herself up as best she could. She pull on her designer cloths and stunning high heels. She knew that she didn't have time to straighten her hair so she pulled it up into a messy bun that looked surprisingly elegant on her. She looked so calm and in control like her clothes suggested. But she didn't feel it. Inside her emotions were all mixed up, fear and terror jumbled together. She didn't know how she felt anymore.

Jac and Joseph arrived to see Mr T at 5:30 that morning. He looked surprised to see them. His clothes were crumpled and there was lines round his eyes but he smiled nonetheless "Jac,Joseph why are you here." Seeing Jac was about to cry again Joseph quickly said "Jacs had some heavy bleeding overnight."

Mr T's expression changed from Cheerful to concerned. "Right" he said "has it stopped now." Clearing her throat Jac said "I think so." Mr T nodded. "Ok so could you hop up on the bed for me please Jac" he requested "I think it's best we we do a ultrasound to be on the safe side" he requested. Jac obeyed while Mr T got the ultrasound machine ready.

Moving the probe around her stomach Mr T turned the screen to face him instead of the concerned parents. He moved the probe around her stomach a bit more and then he removed the probe while Jac wiped her stomach clean with the tissue provided.

"Would you like to take a seat" Mr T asked. Filled with dread Jac and Joseph sat down. "Ok" Mr T said "Well I have some bad news for you." Jac nodded a bitter feeling of hurt filling her. "Well you did have twins" Mr T explained to the astounded parents. "But unfortunately due to bad luck you miscarried one of them. "It's just bad luck we didn't pick up on the fact you had twins on the scan but one of them must have been hiding. Now luckily the other twin isn't harmed but we will wait to the birth to remove what is left of the other twin. I am sorry for this but you still have the other baby."

Jac stood looking at Joseph tears in her eyes. She was devestated that she had lost her darling daughter. She still had her other daughter but she still felt a sense of loss.

Joseph but a comforting arm around her shoulder and with a word of thanks to Mr T he led her out of the room. Jac stood beside him for a second to get her composure back. Then with a shake of her head she indicated to Joseph that he was to go down to the ED and she would go up to Darwin.

Not giving Joseph a chance to argue she walked off. Her usual arrogant walk as strong as before. The on,y time she faltered was when she came to the stairs. She normally would have taken them but now she wanted to look after the one remaining baby in her stomach.

Sighing regretfullh she stepped into the lift. There was only two other people in it in the form of the hospitals CEO Mr Hanssen and his deputy Ms Campbell. They smiled at her and their eyes performed the compulsory flick downwards to her 30 week bump. The lift journey was made in a companiable silence until Serena got off at Keller and Mt Hanssen got off at his office on the 5th floor.

The lift gave a ping at it arrived at Darwin on the 6th floor. Jac stalked out of it and proceeded to storm up the ward in an elegant, haughty walk. The F1s looked at her in terror and her fellow consultant Elliot Hope bumbled over to her. "Ah Jac" he smiled "Connie turned up here this morning and she was intoxicated again."

Jac sighed. Why did she keep doing this to herself? "Ok then Elliot I'm going to catch up on paperwork for awhile before my theatre lift starts." Elliot smiled at her. "Sure Jac you have a valve replacement at 12 remember."

She nodded too exhausted to talk. Walking towards her office took so much effort. She stopped only to snap at an F1. When she finally arrived at her office she collapsed in her chair and only then did she let the tears fall.

 **Thank you so much for your help and ideas for this chapter naylorslays you are Please R &R quandary no updates tommorow because I'm gonna go cry cuz Holbys not on!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for being a terrible writer and not updating but my family are screwing up my life even more so yh. Hopefully u like this update and pretty please with a cherry on top review. I love your reviews. I'm nit really sure where this story is going anymore so sorry if you have me an idea I'll hopefully use it. I'm gonna try and update more often but I'm not sure how often. Anyway I hope to publish a couple of one shots about Jac, Serena soon because I love this pairing and especially Sdbubbles because she has some fab stories about them.**

 _Set when Jac is about 30 weeks pregnant._

Jac Naylor lounged at the side of the pool, smiling wheneverse turned to look at Joseph who was next to her on his sunlounger. The whole of Darwin, ED, AAU and Keller had been given the day off to go to this luxury holiday resort near Holby.

Jac knew that she couldn't be completely relaxed. Her and Elliot still had to keep an eye on Connie to make sure she didn't out her drinking problem. This was proving to be easier said than done. There was a free bar included in the pamper package and Connie had **already** hit it hard. She had already had four glasses of wine and Jac knew the last time she had got drunk she had taken a random man home from Albis.

Seeing Connie about to go for another drink Jac hurried over to her and diverted her. Seeing Jac struggling Elliot hurried over to Jac to relieve her of her duty. Jac spoke a word of thanks and went to sit down beside Joseph again.

Groaning inwardly to herself she saw that Jonny had decided to start a fight with Joseph. Guy Self and Hanssen were trying to pull the angry Scottish nurse off Joseph who was making no attempts to fight back.

When they finally got Jonny off Joseph he was remarkably untouched. Satisfied that her boyfriend had come to no harm Jac collapsed in her sunlounger completely exhausted. Skhe just hoped that with the stress of the everyday life of being a surgeon didn't bring her baby come early. The same worry had obdviously came to Joseph because he gave her a worried look.

Brudhing the look of with one of her ice queen glares Jc resumed the activity she had been doing for the past 30 minutes - baby shopping. It was now her favourite activity. Spending excessive amounts of money online shopping for baby clothes. Joseph often nagged her about it but she didn't listen to him. Today she had successfully purchased a a fancy looking mobile and several girly baby grows.

Jac waddled back to the changing rooms to get changed and when she was in there she spied Connie chatting up a shower head. Normally she would have led her to a Congo h cubicle but she was so mentally exhausted now she just didn't care.

 ** _Sorry for the very short and bad update but I have writers block._**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I sorta abandoned this story because I'm bad! I can't live with the fact of an unfinished story though so decided to get this finished.**

Jac stared do an at the small azure eyes. They were so full of wonder, so full of curiosity. The babies eyes were totally innocent. She had no idea of what she may face growing up. At that moment Jac wanted to hold her tight and protect her from all the dangers of the world.

This moment was shattered however by Joseph who had grown impatient and had leant over to see his child. His face lit up as he saw the pretty green eyes and the red "ginger" hair.

He looked thrilled. He had been excited to get a fighter but this - this was beyond anything Jac had ever seen before. His eyes were so full of love, so caring. Jac was proud to call him her own.

When Joseph had had his full of staring at the baby he turned to Jac and missed her on the lips "You were amazing."

Jac gave him a tired smile in return and seeing the midwife looming handed the baby to her to be cleaned up, measured and weighed.

When tegy had some time alone Joseph leaned over and muttered "Harrys going to be thrilled to see his little sister."

Taking the hint Jac said "Why don't you go and get him."

Joseph nodded gratefully and as he speedwalked out of there room he turned and questioned "Will you be ok?"

Jac smiled and nodded. She already couldn't wait to hold her baby girl again. Turning around she focuses her attention on the squirming bundle of blankets being held by the midwife.

Just then a figure came rushing in "Jac you had the baby. Oh hey Mr T." Mo was clearly excited and she let her eyes wander to the bundle on the corner. "Is that her?"

Jac nodded and Mo let out another shriek as she stared over at her.

Mr T gave Jac an embarrassed smile "I should be going now." He hurriedly exited the room.

Meanwhile the midwife returned and placed the baby back in Jacs arms. Mo leant over and started at her for a moment before declaring "she's perfect."

Jac smiled at this assumption of her baby and handed her over to Mo for a moment while she went to the toilet.

When she returned the baby was crying. "I think she wants fed" Mo summarised handing her to Jac.

Jac was torn. She wanted Joseph to be there for his daughters first feed but on the other hand it wasn't fair to keep a baby waiting. In the end she decided that we daughter had to come first.

Making sure Mo was looking away the young midwife came over to help her get the little girl latched on. Once she was latched on and sucking Mo turned to look again.

"You're a natural" Mo smiled. Just then Joseph came back in and Mo decided to go.

Sitting down beside her bed Joseph said"I have Harry he's outside with Sacha. I thought you might want some more times alone with the little one."

Jac smiled at his thoughtfulness and as her baby finished feeding she clipped her bra back together.

"Have you thought of a name for her?" Joseph questioned.

Jac gave him a look "I've been thinking something like Maria or Olivia."

Joseoh smiled "I was thinking Emma -It means whole or complete.

Jac laughed "How am I meant to name my baby if you already know the name you want." But then she turned serious "I think Emma's a lovely name. And it's perfect. She really does complete us."

As Joseph went to get Harry Jac looked down at her baby girl and at that moment she knew that she was truly complete.


End file.
